nihaokailanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai-lan's Big Movie
Plot Hoho loses his memory after an accident. Story (Flashback to The Moon Festival) One day, Kai-Lan and her friends are playing volleyball in the backyard. Kai-Lan: "This is fun!" Rintoo: "Yeah,but I don't want to play anymore." Kai-Lan: "Okay." Kai-Lan and her friends stopped playing. Then, they head to the playground. Hoho: "That was fun." Tolee: "What should we do now?" Kai-Lan: "Let's go down that slide." (Kai-Lan goes to the ladder, climbed up, and slid down the slide. Next came Rintoo, then Tolee. Hoho was last, so he climbs up the ladder and slid down the slide. Hoho wants to go again. He climbed up the ladder again. He started to jump constantly and accidentally fell off the slide and hit his head on the ground...hard. Kai-Lan, Tolee, and Rintoo ran to Hoho.) Tolee: "Are you okay, Hoho?" Hoho: "Who's Hoho?" Rintoo: "Uh, you're Hoho." Hoho: "Well, who are you guys?" Kai-Lan: "We're Kai-Lan, Rintoo, and Tolee." Hoho (backing away): "Oh, uh, I was told to never talk to strangers." Tolee: "We're not strangers. We're your best friends." Rintoo: "Yeah. And we were going to get some pizza." Hoho: "What's pizza?" Kai-Lan: "Wow...he doesn't remember anything." (Hoho moos like a cow.) Rintoo "And he's mooing like a cow." Tolee: "Something must've happened to Hoho when he fell on his head." Kai-Lan: "Let's take him to Yeye." (Hoho moos like a cow. Kai-Lan picks up Hoho and she and her friends ran to Yeye, who was growing sunflowers.) Kai-Lan: "Yeye! Yeye!" Yeye: "What's wrong, Kai-Lan?" Rintoo: "Something's wrong with Hoho." Tolee: "He doesn't remember anything." Hoho: "Who's Yeye?" Kai-Lan: "See?" Yeye: "I think I know what's wrong. Let's go see Dr. Mario." (Later at the Kai-Lan Land Hospital, Dr. Mario was checking on Hoho.) Kai-Lan: "Don't worry, Hoho. I'm sure Dr. Mario will get your memory back." Hoho: "Where is he?" Tolee: "He's right next to you." Hoho: "Hey, I don't remember-" (moo) "I don't remember you at all." Dr.Mario: "But, Hoho. You came here 2 months ago. Don't you remember the time I helped you with your fever?" (Flashback to Dance With Kai-Lan) Yeye: "So. Do you remember Dr. Mario now, Hoho?" Hoho: "Hmmmm.....Nope." Dr.Mario: "Yep. I believe that Hoho has a case of...Knockity Noggin". Hoho (looking at Dr.Mario): "What's that?" Dr.Mario: "It's when you bonk your head and you lose all of your memories..." (Hoho moos like a cow.) Dr.Mario: "...And you start mooing like a cow." Tolee: "Well, what can we do, Dr. Mario?" Dr.Mario: "Well, about the only thing you can do is to try to share some past memories with Hoho and he'll start to remember things." Kai-Lan: "Hey. I know what we can do." (At Kai-Lan's house, Kai-lan gets her journal.) Kai-lan: "Okay, Hoho. This journal has all the things of the great times we had together. They will bring back your memories. Do you remember when we're on our campout?" Hoho: "No..." Kai-Lan: "Do you remember the dragonboat festival?" Hoho: "No..." Kai-lan: "Or...do you remember our Chinese New Year parade?" Hoho: "Uhhh......maybe...did we carry the dragon?" Kai-lan: "Yeah. I said that bigger kids are suppose to carry it, but we carried it instead because we were old enough to carry the dragon." (Flashback to Happy Chinese New Year!) Kai-lan: "Ah, yes. That part where we carry the dragon is my favorite part...and it sure was alot of fun." Tolee: "Do you remember that time, Hoho?" Hoho: "No, but it sounds really great..." (moos like a cow) Tolee: "Oh boy!" Rintoo: "Hoho still doesn't have his memory back..." Kai-lan: "Don't worry. I can fix this problem." (goes into her closet. She got out the Memory Bot 3000) Hoho: "What are you doing?" Kai-lan: "I'm getting something out of my closet. It's a device that'll get your memory back." (Hoho goes to Kai-lan's heartbox, opens it, and finds a card with Kai-lan and Yeye hugging.) Hoho: "What's this?" (Hoho read the card.) Hoho: "Did you make this? Where did you get it from?" (moos like a cow) Kai-lan: "That's my card for Yeye when I was setting up a thank-you party for him." Hoho: "A thank-you party? For Yeye?" Kai-lan: "Don't you remember? Yeye does so many nice things for us, so I planned the party for him. When everything fell over, I was upset." (Flashback to Kai-lan's Big Surprise) Hoho: "Gee, I didn't know you were that upset....and I also liked that pineapple cake." Kai-lan: "As I was saying, presto! My Memory Bot 3000. This will show you the great times we had together."